


Cooking, cleaning, calming.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Live's intertwined [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Cleaning, Cooking, Cute, Emotional, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Laundry, M/M, Modern Era, Rich Arthur Pendragon, Slow Burn, Talking, calming, test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin arrives for the test and Arthur is surprised of how at ease he feels with Merlin.
Relationships: Knights & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Live's intertwined [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Cooking, cleaning, calming.

**Author's Note:**

> A long ish chapter. Might be boring or calming. Hope you enjoy :) I'm going to try and make this a multiple chapter thing so it doesn't take over my list. I haven't done this before (or i might have and I just don't remember) So if i mess up, i'm really sorry. Please be patient with me :) Thank you.

When Merlin walked into the apartment, he immediately noticed the smell. It was damp and heavy. He was surprised no one else seemed to be affected by this. He couldn’t ignore the overpowering stench. He let out a strangled cough and took off his coat and scarf and put them on the hooks in the entrance way.

Arthur walked him to the kitchen and smiled. “The guys will be waking in about an hour…you have enough time and I got fresh ingredients delivered for you to cook. If you need any help, I’m the first door to the left in the corridor okay?” 

Merlin nodded and smiled. He loved fresh ingredients. Merlin put on his mother’s apron and opened the fridge door to find it full of food. He smiled and took the bacon out as well as a block of butter and placed it in a butter container, a beautiful ceramic container, painted finely with a scene of a field of flowers, the handle being a flower stem. He took a spoonful and looked around for the pan before finding it and placed it on a medium flame and let the butter melt.

Merlin hummed to himself as he worked, making a dozen and making some that were more cooked than others and took out a plate and placed a paper towel on it before gathering the crackling bacon and placed it on there and put another paper towel on top and patted it dry.

Next he made sunny side up eggs and deep-fried thin slices of potatoes. When he was waiting for it to cook, he cut up bananas and mangos and other fruits and put it to the side before taking out the potato chips and patted them dry and placed them in a bowl before finishing the eggs and he put it to the side and smiled to himself, pleased. 

He took out granola and honey and poured the honey into a small cup and placed it to the side before getting out fresh yoghurt and started to set the table before making fresh orange juice. 

He heard a door open as he finished cleaning up the kitchen, the meals already presented on their respective bowls and plates on the table.

He heard footsteps sliding lazily before he noticed a shirtless man walking over, yawning and scratching his head. “Hey, you’re the potential housekeeper, yeah?”

Merlin nods, wiping his hands on the apron and walks over, offering his hand to shake. “I’m Merlin, it’s nice to meet you.”

He blinks and shakes Merlin’s hand. “My name’s Gwaine. Sorry, I’m still a bit out of it from last night. This looks really good, thanks.”

“My pleasure and don’t worry about it.” Merlin nods and glances at the corridor as Gwaine sits himself down.

No one else comes through.

Merlin looks at the clock that hangs above the kitchen. ’11:50’

“Don’t worry, they take their time…” Gwaine rubs his face. “I’m thirsty…”

“I made some fresh juice if you want.” Merlin goes and pours him some orange juice and hands it over to him. 

Gwaine smacks his lips and takes it, eyes half open and sits back, placing it down. “One of the rules is no one else starts till we have all dished.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Merlin smiles. 

It was quiet for a few moments. 

“Where is your place?” Gwaine asks, rubbing his eye. “You can eat, you know.”

“Oh…I…I didn’t want to assume.” Merlin trails off.

“Nonsense. Make yourself a place, come on. I’ll help.” Gwaine gets up and gathers a fork and knife and takes out a place mat before setting up for Merlin.

“Thank you.” Merlin says, fiddling with his fingers and sits down.

Gwaine sits himself back down and looks back before chuckling. “Oh, Finally!”

“Shh…” Elyan hushes. “It’s too early for this.” 

Gwaine smirks. “He made fresh orange juice, your favorite.”

“Oh…Oh! Right…sorry. I’m Elyan.” He says, offering his hand to shake as he gets closer.

Merlin smiles and stands, shaking his hand. “I’m Merlin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Merlin. I hope you get picked. You seem nice…and you made such a great breakfast too.” He says, sitting down. “Shame Gwen can’t be here. She’s probably already working. She loves working early.”

Merlin nods and looks up to find Arthur walking over, smiling and sits himself at the head of the table. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Morning, Princess.” Gwaine says.

“Morning, Arthur.” Elyan greets pleasantly. 

Arthur looks around. “Oh…” He looks at Merlin. “I guess this is a good step. Merlin, could you please fetch me my newspaper? It should be by the door.”

“Oh shit, Sorry. I saw it, I didn’t want to get it in case that seemed rude.” Merlin gets up and goes to the door, opening it and picks up the wrapped newspaper before opening it and brings it over, handing it to Arthur. 

“It’s always good to assume someone might need it later.” Arthur says calmly, no malice in his voice as he unfolds it and nods at Merlin to sit.

Merlin sits himself down. 

“Shit, the bacon will get cold at this rate. Leon! Guys come on!” Gwaine shouts.

“Will you please be quiet?” Elyan whines. “I have a splitting headache.”

“I could get you some medicine for that. Where is it?” Merlin asks.

Elyan blinks, surprised and looks at Merlin. “Oh no, you don’t need to do that. I took it just now. It takes a while is all.”

Merlin nods.

“I’m coming.” Calls a voice. 

Merlin looks over to see a man with ginger hair, sporting a neatly cut beard walking over. He’s the only one except Arthur who is dressed in day clothes and he sits himself down. 

“Looks great, Merlin. I can’t wait to dig in.” Leon smiles.

Merlin grins and nods. “Good morning, Leon.”

“Good morning.” Leon winks and sighs, looking at the food.

Arthur hums at something he’s reading and licks his finger before turning the next page.

Merlin sighs lightly.

There’s a knock on the door and Merlin gets up and goes to it. “Yes?”

“It’s Mordred.”

Merlin looks at Arthur who looks back and nods.

Merlin opens it and let’s Mordred in who shakes his hand. 

“Thank you, you’re Merlin, right?” He asks happily.

Merlin nods. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Mordred.”

Mordred nods and smiles before guiding Merlin to the table and sits next to him.

Percival arrives next and sits himself down quietly. 

“Is everyone here?” Arthur asks. 

“Yes, now can we please eat?” Gwaine whines. 

“Very well, everyone. Dish up.” Arthur says and dishes up for himself first. Then Leon dishes next, followed by Elyan, then Percival, Gwaine goes next and then Mordred. Merlin carefully dishes for himself last and notices everyone waiting. He quickly places his toast down and sits back. 

“Dig in.” Arthur smiles and everyone starts eating.

Merlin smiles and eats happily, pleased that the food was still hot.

He noticed Gwaine wolfing down his meal, moaning happily as he did so. Merlin thought of it to be a good sign.

Merlin slowly ate and watched everyone’s reactions. 

Elyan sleepily ate his, taking his time but savoring the flavor. 

Percival quietly ate his, being polite and neat.

Leon ate his happily, seeming to be impressed by the taste and presentation. 

Mordred wolfed his down as fast as Gwaine, as if it was a race.

Arthur ate his thoughtfully, savoring the taste. He had the best table manners; he was neat and careful. Nothing spilled or dropped, he was elegant. 

Merlin finished his food and took his plate and cutlery as well as Mordred’s and Gwaine’s who had finished sooner.

He placed them in the dishwasher and waited for everyone to finish before cleaning everything up.

Arthur walks over to him. “As much as I love the dishwasher, it never cleans well…it’ll be best if you hand wash it all, especially the delicate stuff like the glasses. They tend to get foggy from the chemicals in the dishwashing liquid, or whatever they put in. We usually use it if it’s getting too messy or if there’s a party or if we don’t have you around. Is that okay with you? And if you do need to use the dishwasher, be sure to rinse everything first so it actually washes properly.” 

“Have you gotten it serviced?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, plenty of times but it still doesn’t do well or maybe I just expect too much from dishwashers actually doing their job. It’s a good make too, just shows you doesn’t it? This fridge too…. brand new and yet look how easily it scratches. It was expensive and the fucker selling it was adamant it was a good make. It really pisses me off. Sorry….” Arthur sighs. 

“I understand.” Merlin nods and finishes cleaning everything by hand. 

“You can put the plates and bowls in, they wash pretty well but…it doesn’t really wash anything else well…it’s a pain in the ass to use.” Arthur sighs. “I prefer to clean by hand myself, that way it’s defiantly clean by the time I’ve washed it and it’s therapeutic.” 

Merlin nods. “Thank you for telling me, Arthur.” 

“When you’re finished, come knock on my door, I’ll help you with the washing.” Arthur says and leaves.

Merlin makes sure that the kitchen is sparkling before he makes his way to Arthur and knocks on the door. “Hello? It’s Merlin.”

“Come in.”

Merlin opens the door and walks in, closing it and notices how neat Arthur’s room is.

Arthur looks up from his work desk. “Ready for the laundry?”

Merlin nods.

Arthur gets up and goes to his bathroom before coming out with a basket full of smelly clothes and hands it to Merlin. “We will go to each room and collect the clothes. Be sure to ask if there’s anything else to be thrown into the wash. Sometimes they forget to put stuff in their washing basket.”

Merlin nods and follows Arthur. 

Arthur enters Leon’s room first and takes the smaller basket and dumps the clothes inside Arthur’s one. “Mate, you got anything else that needs washing?”

Leon looks up from his computer and shakes his head before nodding a ‘hello’ at Merlin and turns back to the screen.

Merlin lugs the basket to Percival’s room. Arthur goes and finds the basket before dumping more into it. 

“Percival, is there anything else you need washed?” Merlin asks. 

Percival shakes his head. “No, thank you…” He smiles. 

Merlin nods and lugs the next one to Gwaine’s room. 

“Is there anything else you need washed?” Merlin asked when he dumps the clothes into the basket. 

Gwaine nods and hands his cigarette to Mordred as they stand at an open window and takes his pants off and dumps it into the basket. “Thanks, mate.” 

Merlin looks down, giving Gwaine privacy and notices Gwaine’s underwear peeking out from the pants and gulps thickly before turning around. He hears a giggle coming from Mordred before Gwaine hushes him and he closes the door behind him.

Arthur walks over and hands him a bigger basket. “Here, this is what you will use for now on. It’s what you’ll gather when you put the clothes down from the line.”

Merlin smiles and nods before putting the dirty washing into the bigger basket. 

“You can make two trips…no need to break your back over it.” Arthur says and sighs. “Gwaine didn’t get naked, again did he?”

“I didn’t see…I just saw his clothes being put into the basket.” Merlin says. 

“No need to be polite, Merlin. He thinks he’s this big flirt, but it can come across as creepy. So, don’t be afraid to put him in his place.” Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and nods. “Of course, thank you.”

Arthur goes and knocks on Elyan’s door. 

Elyan opens the door with his basket. “Oh, thanks…” He smiles and dumps the clothes into the basket Merlin holds up for him. 

“My pleasure.” Merlin smiles. 

Elyan grins. “Good luck.” He whispers and closes the door.

“That’s everything.” Arthur says. “Come, follow me.” 

Merlin nods and follows Arthur to a small room that holds the laundry. “We have a large patio outside…perfect for drying clothes.” Arthur says as he helps Merlin separate the light and dark clothes. 

Merlin nods and looks around before placing the dark clothes into the washing machine. “Where is the powder?”

Arthur hands him a big tin box labeled. ‘Laundry powder’ 

Merlin takes it and opens the lid before grabbing the handle of the spoon and fishes out the contents and shakes it a little before opening the lip of the powder holder and dumps it in and pushes the lip closed. 

Arthur closes the lid of the washing machine. “Now, are you good with all these buttons?”

“I would prefer to know how you like to have your clothes washed.” Merlin states. 

Arthur nods. “Well, we don’t like to use too much water so if it’s full, put a little less water in.” Arthur presses a few buttons and Merlin tries to remember the settings as Arthur presses the power button. 

“An hour and thirty minutes.” Arthur says. “I’ll show you were we hang them.” 

Merlin follows Arthur to a beautiful patio, with a small garden and plants. He notices a bike or two and three big washing lines that are attached to the wall. 

“Be sure to peg all the washing. Sometimes the wind can get mental up here…Also here is the cleaning supply for the windows.” Arthur says and goes back to the laundry room and shows Merlin the window cleaners. “I really like clean windows…I enjoy my views you see…” 

Merlin nods and washes Arthur’s window with a magnetic cleaner. 

“Looks good, perfect actually.” Arthur says, inspecting the work later. 

“Thank you.” Merlin smiles.

Arthur sits Merlin down with a file in the kitchen and shows Merlin how things are done before he hears a tune playing. 

“That’ll be the end of the wash cycle. I’ll help you hang it up. It takes a while but it’s calming to do.” Arthur gets up and Merlin helps take out the clean, wet clothes and dumps them into the basket and helps carry it out to the patio and starts putting the clothes up on the lines with Arthur. 

“I tend to put the towels and things that dry longer at the front. I don’t know how you do yours…” Arthur says.

“I do the same thing.” Merlin says.

Arthur nods. “So…how are you finding it so far?” 

“It’s fun…I’m enjoying myself.” Merlin smiles, hanging up Arthur’s business shirt, making sure it’s crease free.

“Good.” Arthur says and helps hang up more clothes. 

They hung up the clothes quietly then.

Merlin bends down to take another sock and it bumps against Arthur’s hand that rushes in to grab the next one.

“Oh, sorry.” Merlin chuckles and takes the sock.

Arthur smiles and takes the other and hangs it up. “Got a spare peg?”

“No, all out I’m afraid.” Merlin says and Arthur takes a peg and connects the sock with a shirt. “I’ll get more.”

Merlin nods. 

“Why don’t we go now, and we can put the other load of washing on when we get back?” Arthur asks.

Merlin smiles and nods. “Of course. Good idea.”

Merlin takes off his apron and puts on his scarf and coat before Arthur opens the door for him and they walk to a small corner shop and Arthur buys a few dozen pegs before walking back with Merlin. 

Suddenly a gust of wind blows through town and Merlin feels himself loosing his footing and trips.

“Watch out!” Arthur calls and wraps an arm around him. “Damn…you’re wearing the wrong shoes for this kind of weather.”

“Thanks, I know…I wanted to look more presentable.” Merlin smiles and they walk quietly.

“You caught me well, good reflexes.” Merlin smiles more and chuckles.

Arthur smiles. “Thanks, I played lots of sport back in school and Uni…I play the odd soccer game with the guys in a Saturday and I gym…other than that…it’s just work, work, work.”

Merlin nods and holds the door open for Arthur and they walk to the flat. 

Merlin helps Arthur with his coat and he unshed his and unwraps his scarf and puts it on the hook before breathing against his hands and rubs them together.

“It is getting colder now…isn’t it? Put the kettle on…we can have some tea and biscuits.” Arthur smiles and takes out the pegs from the package.

Merlin nods and puts the kettle on before putting the lighter clothes into the wash and hums a tune to himself as he takes the container and opens the lid before using the measuring spoon to take out the powder and puts it into the lip and closes it. He closes the lid of the washing machine. He puts the container back and closes the lid and taps his chin and goes to the washing machine and presses a lower water height symbol as it was less than the other load and presses the power button and listens to the machine start back up into life again and he goes to the kitchen and looks for the cups and finds them before taking out two beautifully decorated cups and looks at Arthur. “How do you like your tea?”

“No milk and sugar, please.” Arthur says, sitting down.

Merlin nods. “What kind of tea?”

“Just the usual English breakfast please…. thank you.” Arthur says.

Merlin takes out English breakfast and pulls apart the connected bags and drops one in each cup and puts the packet away and takes the sugar container. “How many sugars?”

“One and a half, please.” Arthur says, watching.

Merlin nods and dumps one and a half spoonsful of sugar into Arthur’s cup and the same in his before hearing the kettle rumble and grabs the handle and picks it up, the rumbling calming as he gently pours the hot water into the cups.

Arthur taps the counter, unable to look away.

Merlin puts the kettle back down and enjoys the feeling of the heat coming from the cups as he stirs the contents, making the sugar disappear before throwing the bags away and stirs more and brings the cups over carefully and places them down. “Biscuits?”

“The second drawer over there.” Arthur points it out.

Merlin nods and takes out a chocolate digestive biscuit packet that’s already been opened and dumps a dozen onto a plate and places it down between their cups and sits.

“You’ve done well, Merlin. I’m impressed.” Arthur says. ‘I strangely feel at ease with you.’ Arthur thinks.

Merlin smiles and drinks, as does Arthur. “Thank you.”

Arthur dunks his biscuit into his tea carefully and eats it, thoughtful and stares at the wall.

“What’s on your mind?” Merlin asks.

Arthur blinks and looks at him. “Oh…nothing.” He says, flashing his charming smile at Merlin.

The man nods and drinks more, enjoying the heat pooling into his stomach and takes another biscuit and dunks it in before groaning as it separates and floats to the bottom.

Arthur smiles and listens to the wind picking up outside and watches Merlin eating the dry part before taking another one and dunks it in more carefully before eating it happily.

Arthur sits back and looks at him. 

Merlin catches his eye and smiles, drinking his tea. “What is it?”

Arthur shrugs. “It’s nice talking to you…”

Merlin nods. “It’s nice talking to you too…”

Merlin started to notice the silence, only the wind being heard as well as the clock. Other than that, it was quiet and peaceful. 

‘I like it here.’ Merlin thinks and tries to fight back the tears. ‘I really like it here.’

“You alright? You look a little sad.” Arthur says, putting his cup down. 

“Just thinking…” Merlin offers him a weak smile, letting out a breath. 

Arthur watches him. “You really want this job huh?”

Merlin nods. “It’s hard getting a job now a days…I’ve been to so many interviews…you’d think that it’ll be easy but it’s not.”

Arthur nods. “I wish I could say that I understand…” He bites his lip before thinking. “I really do think you’re the best candidate for the job, Merlin.”

Merlin gulps and looks at him. “Really?”

Arthur nods. “I just like to keep my options open.”

Merlin nods. “Of course.”

Arthur looks away and rubs his hands. 

Merlin looks down, quiet. “I’m sorry…I don’t mean to cause trouble.”

“You’re not. Life can be hard; I understand that at least. I know I may not look it…a rich guy in a place like this…but that doesn’t mean that life is always easy for me.” Arthur says, looking back. 

“I don’t mean to…imply anything.” Merlin mumbles.

“You didn’t. I’m just trying to make you feel better is all.” Arthur explains.

Merlin looks at him then, fully and smiles. “Thank you, Arthur. I really appreciate it.”


	2. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter at the table in the morning. Gwaine doesn't want to upset Merlin and deals with the cold air coming through the open windows on a cold morning but Arthur doesn't like him complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, collage is busy and my mental health isn't great right now but i've been wanting to upload this forever. I tried to push myself to write more but i can't seem to do it, so here it is. Short but sweet. :) Thank you. I was loosing hope with this story but I have a lot planned so i'm trying to make it into a really good story. :)

Merlin got the job; He woke up to his phone ringing by his bed and answer’s to Arthur’s soothing voice congratulating him for getting the job. Merlin celebrated by buying his favorite dessert at his local bakery for breakfast. 

Merlin arrived early to work on a cold winter’s morning and immediately threw open the doors to the patio before he started cooking. 

Gwaine stumbled through, sleepy and sat down, his hair disheveled and he offers Merlin a wink before giving Merlin his warm congratulations. Merlin couldn’t help but smile, thanking him. 

Merlin eventually dishes for everyone; the mood was peaceful and quiet as everyone ate. 

“It’s bloody cold, who opened the doors?” Gwaine asked. 

“I thought we needed some fresh air; it was so stuffy when I came in.” Merlin stated. 

“Stuffy but warm.” Gwaine shivers and drinks more of his tea. 

“Cold air will do you good.” Arthur says and sniffs as he flicks the newspaper he was holding and carries on reading a business article. 

“Yes Dad.” Gwaine drawls out.

“Call me dad again and I’ll make sure everyone will know about that little fiasco about two years ago.” Arthur drawls out. “Merlin, will you be a dear and warm my tea up, please?”

“Sure.” Merlin says and takes the cup and goes to reheat it.

“Oh, so you’re nice to him but not to me?” Gwaine snaps.

“You did sass him.” Elyan says, glancing up as he ate. 

“Calm down, son. You know I don’t like fighting at the table.” Arthur teases back. 

Gwaine pouts, glaring. 

Arthur looks up, his eyes peeking from the newspaper and raises his brows at Gwaine.

Gwaine rolls his eyes and stabs his egg and eats it, grumbling. “It’s so fucking cold.”

“Then close the doors.” Leon says.

“Merlin want’s them open.” Gwaine mumbles.

“Want me to fetch you a coat?” Merlin asks. 

“Nah, it’s fine, thank you.” Gwaine says and drinks more before finishing his meal. “Thanks for the food.” He gets up and rushes back to his room, the door closing loudly.

“He’s such a child sometimes.” Arthur sighs and he drinks the hot tea.

“Don’t complain about him when he’s not around. I don’t like it.” Leon states as he cuts up his toast. 

“Yes, Wife.” Arthur smirks as he drinks more. 

Percival smiles and Elyan chuckles softly.

Leon puts down his knife and looks at Arthur with deadpan eyes. 

Arthur looks back with a mischievous smirk and blows him a kiss and winks.

Leon couldn’t help but smile and shakes his head before placing the egg carefully onto the toast.

Merlin smiles and eats happily.


	3. Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur come through late at night to find Merlin waiting up for him. They have a meal and a sleepy Gwaine interrupts. An interesting guest waits for Arthur in his office the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I somehow got this need to write the next part. I think my work is going to get intense so there might not be quick updates but i'm keen to keep writing for this series.

Merlin blinks awake as the door closes shut, he turns to see a sleepy Arthur trudging through, hooking his scarf on the hook at the entrance way. 

Merlin rubs the sleep from his eyes and gets up to make Arthur tea. 

“Why are you still awake? it’s past midnight…” Arthur frowns and walks over. 

“I wanted to make sure you ate.” Merlin mumbles as he waits for the kettle to boil and heats the meal in the microwave. 

“Don’t make this into a habit, you need your sleep…and I am a grown man, I can look after myself you know.” Arthur mutters as he sits down.

“Leon says you don’t have lunch…and you sometimes have dinner really late and you even skip breakfast once too many times. It’s not good. Also, you hardly drink water anymore.” Merlin states as he pours them tea.

“I do drink water.” Arthur quips back. 

“Tea doesn’t count.” Merlin replies. 

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. “Having it plain is boring and gross.” 

“Put ice in it, it’s better that way.” Merlin mumbles as he stirs the tea.

“My teeth are sensitive.” Arthur folds his arms.

“No they aren’t…you eat ice cream sandwiches.”

Arthur groans.

Merlin grins and chuckles.

“Stop nagging me, I’m fine. Next you’re going to tell me to get my teeth fixed.”

“I actually like your crooked teeth.” Merlin smirks and picks up the teacups and walks over to Arthur and hands him his before putting a small plate of biscuits onto the table and sets the table for two and places Arthur’s meal in front of him and sits, sipping his tea.

Arthur ate his hot meal hungrily and gorged down three biscuits and drank his tea deeply.

Merlin watched him happily, it pleased him to see Arthur eating with vigor. Deep down it made him very happy to take care of Arthur in any way he could.

“It’s nice not to eat alone.” Arthur says as Merlin cleans the plates.

“Yeah.” Merlin nods and stacks the now clean cutlery and plates on the rack. 

Arthur looks at him and smiles. He always felt calm around Merlin. “I’m glad I hired you.”

Merlin turns his head to face him, surprised and smiles. “Thank you for hiring me.”

Arthur grinned slowly and they stared at one another longingly.

“Is this a secret midnight tea party going on here?” Gwaine yawned, trudging over, shirtless. 

“Why do you always insist on eating at midnight?” Arthur grumbles as Gwaine finishes out leftovers.

“I’m hungry again.” Gwaine says and takes the wrapping off and dishes for himself before Merlin takes over and places it in the microwave and cleans up the placemat.

“You always wake up the bloody house.”

“Then put carpets down.” Gwaine says, scratching his head. “Thanks Merlin.”

“Sit down. I’ll make you some tea.” Merlin says as he takes out a cup that Gwaine liked.

Gwaine sits himself down, smiling at Merlin.

Arthur’s eyes narrow, pouting slightly at Gwaine.

Gwaine looks at Arthur, noticing the glare and smirks slowly and looks back at Merlin. “Merlin, have I ever told you just how much I love your cooking?”

“Yes, and I appreciate it.” Merlin says, his back turned.

Gwaine glances back to notice Arthur’s glare has intensified. 

“-And I just love how you clean and do my laundry, exactly how I like it…you were so precious, you even cleaned my sex toys.”

Arthur blushes furiously, as does Merlin.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice but you keep them in a dirty cupboard…and I wouldn’t be surprised if you just put it under a tap to clean it so…I made sure it was cleaned properly and stored correctly.” Merlin mumbles shyly.

“So considerate, isn’t that right Arthur? Isn’t he just so considerate?” Gwaine smirks at Arthur.

“At least I have the respect to hide them away, so he doesn’t have to clean mine. He shouldn’t have to do that kind of thing.” Arthur grumbles.

Merlin’s blush deepens, an image of Arthur shoving a dildo up his ass, moaning with that voice of his entered his mind. Merlin quickly shook his head and finished making the tea.

“You’re not usually this open. I’m proud of you.” Gwaine says as he then turns to thank Merlin as the man places the cup of tea on a coaster in front of the man.

Gwaine made extra sure Arthur saw Gwaine patting Merlin’s side, rubbing it slightly.

“Stop molesting my housekeeper, Gwaine.” Arthur growls out.

“Your housekeeper? I thought he was our housekeeper.” Gwaine smirks more as he takes a sip of the tea, looking back at Arthur.

“I’m sure Merlin would appreciate not being felt up at his workplace.” Arthur glares. 

“You always sound so professional.” Gwaine chuckles and drinks more.

Arthur looks at Merlin. “I’m sorry about this imbecile.” 

Merlin sighs. “Gwaine’s harmless, I just don’t want you both fighting all the time.”

“If Gwaine pulls any unsavory moves on you, you have my full permission to clobber him around the head with a ladle.” Arthur states.

Merlin laughs. “Why specifically a ladle?”

Arthur relaxes slightly and sits back, sipping his tea. “If you prefer a brick, I won’t hold it against you. I’ll even help testify your innocence in court.”

Merlin made an awkward, uncomfortable smile, letting out a strangled soft huff as he looked away. 

“Too far, Arthur.” Gwaine chuckles. 

“How is it too far?” Arthur frowns. “I was just joking around.”

Gwaine gave him a look. 

Arthur shook his head slightly, frowning more. ‘What?’

Gwaine nods at Merlin’s direction.

Arthur looks at Merlin to see him sitting next to Gwaine, spaced out.

‘I think the whole court and innocence thing brought back memories of Merlin being kicked out of his job by the board of his uni…somehow court and innocence is a touchy thing.’ Gwaine mouths with a whisper. 

Arthur nods. 

‘Also he doesn’t like jokes about death.’ Gwaine mouths and drinks more. 

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You always say how i’m so serious and I hardly joke and when I do joke, this happens. Why do you think I never joke?” 

“Practice makes perfect, Arthur.” Gwaine grins. “Gods this tea is good.”

Arthur notices Merlin’s lips curl into a small smile and he looks at Gwaine and shoves his shoulder playfully.

Gwaine laughs and Arthur smiles happily. 

The next day Arthur walks into his office to see the chairperson of Merlin’s old university standing in his office, staring at a family portrait of Uther with his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur remembered hating the oversized jumper with a light up reindeer and knitted snow on it. 

“Thank you for coming, you may take a seat.” Arthur says, gesturing to the seats facing Arthur’s desk. 

The chairperson sits himself down. “When I was told a third party was investigating an old scandal from my uni, i was very surprised. Especially when we all know how Mr Emrys did commit a scandal with a married man.” 

“I would appreciate less attitude. I like people who speak their mind. If you have a problem with someone like me investigating old matters from your uni then I suggest giving more care into your future scandals.” Arthur states and takes out a folder and hands it to the man. “Instead of booting someone just because they were involved in one.” 

He opens it to find files of the case with new information. 

“We don’t appreciate adultery.” 

“What if it was a set up?” Arthur challenged. 

The chairperson looks through the folder in more detail. “I’ll keep this.”

“No, you’ll give it back and let me take more of a legal action with this. You have already proven that you don’t care how dedicated your staff is, nor how long they’ve worked there for…you have shown that all you care about is getting it over with and booting the person most weak in the situation. I know for a fact the married man you refer to has a wealthy father who donates well to your…. astound university. Also, after careful investigation, one staff member seems to have quite the crush on the married man. Many home calls to his number. Many staff members quitting unexpectedly who all share an either friendly or close connection the married man….i’ll spare you the boring details. All you need to know is expect my lawyer to visit you and to set up a court case to prove that Mr Emrys is innocent and has been wrongly fired and harassed…dare i say threatened.” Arthur takes the file from him. 

The chairperson frowns. “If you are threatening me, Mr Pendragon-”

Arthur interrupts him, holding up his hand slightly to silence him. “No, Mr Brenden. I would never threaten, I advise. And right now, I advise you to prepare yourself for a hopefully very short court case.”


End file.
